One Last Dance
by Villain Princess
Summary: Four survived. Two of Ray and two of Zarc. Three remember the days that their lives went upside down, one is only hoping to keep the memory of their Zarc-Ray counterpart alive. A month after the Arc-V incident, there a dances happening in Xyz, Pendulum, and New Domino. Though everyone is still trying to cope and move on. After all, four counterparts isn't all who was lost.
1. Chapter 1

Yugo can remember the day when Rin was taken. He had been out riding their D-Wheel and when he got back to the garage of the orphanage, Rin had been waiting there. She comes over and asks if everything is all right with the bike, if anything feels off. The next thing he knows they're arguing over something stupid and Rin runs off, tears streaming down her face. He wants to go after her, but Crow shows up and Yugo explains to him what happened. The red-hair duelist tells him to let Rin calm down before going after her. Two hours pass, and even if she is still mad at him, Yugo decides that would be better than nothing.

Grabbing the D-Wheel he and Rin made, Yugo takes to the streets; looking on the sidewalks and in every ally to see if she might be there. It's dark when he finally finds her in an ally, some guy that looks like him has her over his shoulder, a sickening wicked grin on his face.

"Rin!" He remembers calling out. His twin, who is wearing a cloak but Yugo can tell he has purple-hair, activates a spell card. The light coming from the card becomes so bright that Yugo has to close his eyes, and when the light dies down opening his eyes his twin and Rin are gone. Then everything with forming into Zarc and Arc-V reviving Ray happens in a big blur, dueling Rin while she is possessed by the Doktor.

Now he's back here, and all alone.

* * *

Ruri can remember the day of the invasion. She and Yuto had been on the second floor of their school. Barely anyone is in the hallways so she was leaning against the lockers while Yuto is against the rail of the balcony. He has just texted Shun to get Yuto's extra deck and duel disk from his locker. Ruri has hers since the teachers and students know of the dueling contest that is happening after school.

Then, a blast happens and Yuto is hanging on the ruins of the balcony and she is summoning Lyrilusc-Independent Nightingale, just as Yuto's grip on the tile floor slips and he's falling to the ground.

"Independent Nightingale, save Yuto!" She commands. Her ace monster does as she says and flies down, catching Yuto in her hand before he hits the ground. She flies back to her mistress and places Yuto on the ground next to her before disappearing. "Are you all right?" She asks him concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Yuto tells her.

"Ruri! Yuto!" Both look to the left side of the hallway to see Shun coming their way. That's when Shay tells them about the soldiers dressed in blue, even some in yellow and red, challenging people to duels.

Heartland is in ruins that day. The next day Shun and Yuto and Kite and Allen and a few others form a resistance against their enemies. The destruction happening around her. . . . that isn't what her and Saya's dueling teacher, Mr. Sakaki, has taught them. Dueling is for fun and entertainment not destruction and war. Her brother and Yuto even change their attire, and it saddens her.

Her best friend and brother are no longer themselves. But she remembers calling out her beliefs one day when helping Saya get up from the destroyed streets of Heartland. Yuto is near by and hears her. After she is kidnapped by Yuri and brought to Fusion for who knows how long, it isn't until the whole Arc-V thing is over with that she finds out that Yuto took her words to heart and stuck by them while hopping across dimensions to find her.

Looking at the stars, Ruri can feel the tears in her eyes as she sees some birds in the night sky. She and Yuto used to watch them all the time.

* * *

Yuri is walking in the gardens of Duel Academy. It has been months since the final battle against Zarc and Ray and Yuya making little Riley laugh. He has since gone into Serena's rooms when she had been a student here and in Pendulum. After she becoming a Lancer, she decided that she wanted to see the other dimensions. See what some of their dueling schools have to offer and maybe go into an actual school.

She is not getting that chance now.

Yuri wishes that she could fulfill her dreams, make them a reality.

He has gotten rid of his ancient gear deck and the only other deck he uses besides his own is hers. He figures it is the best he can do since she is the one who should have survived instead of him. She was the good one out of him and her. They never had an actual relationship, only seeing each other in passing and hearing whispers of each other from others.

Why he has been given a second chance and not her he will never know. He remembers hearing of a girl that had a lunar-dancer deck. He always wanted to see it compare against his own but now that day will never come, not unless he gives Serena's deck to someone else for a duel and even then, it just doesn't feel right. He wants duel against Serena and her deck, not just her deck.

He recalls her as being snarky and independent and witty. What is the point of wanting to duel against someone if you can't actually duel them?

* * *

Zuzu is still in shock after it all. She remembers merging with Rin, Serena, and Ruri. She remembers going into Zarc's mind to help Yuya fight him and then everything went black. When she woke-up she was back home, in the stadium where the Arc League Championship had been held. Everyone one of her's and Yuya's friends from across the dimensions were there.

Even Mr. Sakaki. Her dad was more than overjoyed to see her and held in a big bear hug, not that she complained. Then she looked around and asked where Yuya was. Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki held each other close before crying.

That's when Declan came over and told her: The spirit of Ray came out of the Arc-V reactor, but in doing so only four of the counterparts survived. Her, Ruri, Yugo, and Yuri. Even some of their friends from the other dimensions did not survive. Jack, Shinji, Sora, Dennis, Reed Pepper, Aura did not survive. Only many people in Xyz did, Saya, Kite, Allen, and Shay.

The only one that didn't had been Yuto.

It's been a month since that and Zuzu is still having trouble adjusting to a life without Yuya. It's hard. She and Gong will sometimes turn to ask Yuya a question or his opinion on something only for it to come crashing back. Zuzu still has her fan ready to hit Yuya for insulting her or making a stupid remark but she doesn't use it much nowadays, not even on her dad.

In three weeks it will be the school dance. The first dance where Alexis, Aster, Grace, Gloria, and some other Fusion's are going to attend for the first time. Even in Xyz they're going to have a school dance, and Yugo has told her that the night of their school dances is when the entire city of New Domino is coming together and having one big dance with Commons and Tops alike. Yugo is excited for it, but also knows Rin is going to miss out.

This is also her first school dance without Yuya. She and Yuya and Gong always went together; sure there have been times when Gong had been sick but she always had Yuya. They'd even dance together because they really didn't consider some of their other classmates friends or they didn't ask anyone or did anyone ask them.

It feels so weird.

She has her dress.

It's light-green no-strap dress. It reaches her knees and she has white shoes and some fake orange flowers to put into her hair. She wonders what Yuya would wear if he was still here. What would he think of her dress? Of her? If only she had Serena and Yuto around, they were the ones around him the most and could tell her what he might think.

There is Gong, and Mr. and Mrs. Sakaki, but they are still grieving for their son and Zuzu wonders how Yusho can still go on with entertainment dueling; he helped Yuya a lot with it when Yuya was a kid and it was a big bond between the father and son. Yuya did it when his dad first went missing as a way to continue his legacy, but Yusho still has a smile on his face, win or lose, and Zuzu knows that it's a sad one.

Hearing her phone go off Zuzu goes over and sees some photos on them. The first is from Ruri. She's wearing a black dress that has a little poof on the skirt and short-shoulder-sleeves, her cream colored jacket-vest, a dark green tie, and black wedged boots. Her hair is all the way down and has a flower crown of black and purple flowers.

The next is from Yugo. Crow helped him pick out a suit. It's a sky-wind blue, white undershirt, a green vest and a light pink tie. He's wearing white shoes.

The final one is from Yuri. It's a light grey suit, white vest, red shirt, and black tie and shoes. A purple flower in the pocket of his jacket. He honestly doesn't look half bad for someone who has never done anything like this.

Now, if Zuzu could only have had one last dance with Yuya before losing him.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the night of all the dances in the dimensions. Currently, Yuto is outside of Spade watching some of his other classmates enter the building. It's been almost two months since Arc-V and Yuto isn't really adjusting to a life without Lulu, Shay, Kite, Allen, and Saya. Shay was his first friend, which then led to Ruri, then to Kite, Saya, and Allen.

Yet, somehow, he is the only one out of his friends that survived. He remembers him and his dad moving to Heartland, his father's home, after spending many years travelling. Yuto enjoyed the places he grew up and spent most of his time dueling as to not feel as lonely. Then he had real friends, ones that were not going to leave him by any means. Or so he thought. The invasion happened, Ruri's kidnapping, getting absorbed into Yuya, becoming Zarc and then. . . .

Then waking up, he found his dad back at their home. Both of them searching everywhere for their friends and not finding them only to be told that some did not survive when Ray came back. Somehow Declan Akaba's older sister used her spirit to revive four counterparts out of the eight total. Ruri, Yugo, Zuzu, and Yuri are the ones whom did not make it.

"Well, Dark Rebellion, looks like it's just you and me again for old times sake." Yuto says to his ace card as he leans against the brick wall of the school in his dance attire. Black pants and shoes, a white button up that is rolled up over his elbows and a yellow neck tie. His dad wasn't sure if Yuto coming to the dance would be the best, but Yuto countered him that it just be what he needs. Meeting some of his other classmates and getting to know them more and start to build a new life while mourning those he lost.

* * *

Yuya is in the gym of his school back home. He's against the bleachers in red pants and tie with a light-blue button up that reaches his elbows. It's hard to believe that so many of the people he knows are gone. Principal Boyle, his parents, Gong, Declan, Riley, Leo, and half of his classmates. As he sees his classmates dancing on the gym floor he sees Reed and Aura dancing together (not that Yuya is complaining. He's glad that she has found her actual duel mate and stopped obsessing over him).

But most of all, Zuzu didn't survive.

After everything that she got put through meeting Serena, meeting Yugo and going to Synchro, getting thrown into a building (Yuya shivers a great deal and tries not to think about that), then being held prisoner by Roget before the inter-dimensional portal opened up and sucked her into Fusion where she reunited with his dad then get brainwashed by the Doktor then helping him break free of Zarc's control.

Then he dueled Declan to make Riley laugh to defeat Zarc once and for all and when that happened, Ray's spirit showing up, is when Yuya's world went upside down. He knows that in Heartland, Yuto is at his own school's dance trying to heal his wounds. Rin is at New Domino's party of the united classes, and Serena is back at Duel Academy. Most of her classmates are in Heartland to help rebuild and dance the night away, but she texted everyone earlier that she wanted to hang back at Duel Academy so she can sit and think about everything that has happened before she continues to help rebuild Heartland and reform her old school.

"Yuya," Sora calls from the dance floor. "You should come and dance with the group!"

Yuya smiles at his friend. "Thanks Sora, but I'm not in the mood to dance."

* * *

Rin pulls her white jacket around her as she feels the chilly breeze from the wind. It's not that cold, but it's cold enough. Rin is in a dress that is red on top and has a blue skirt, yellow lining and a white jacket and shoes. She sees Jack and Shinji arm wrestling, Jack when for the seventh or eighth time and Shinji challenging him again and again.

Sighing, Rin looks at the lanterns decorating the telephone lines over the businesses that are open pass their regular hours. Yugo got to live their dream of competing in the Friendship Cup without her and now here she is, experiencing a change in their home without him. She supposes that's the bitter-sweetness of it all. The two of them had two big dreams: Compete and win the Friendship Cup and Unite the Classes. It appears that neither of their dreams will be fully realized as the iconic duo they have become in New Domino, instead she is going to have to take New Domino, the world, and the dimensions by storm and spread happiness and hope across them all.

* * *

Serena is walking in the large maze that the gardens of Duel Academy creates. Aster and Alexis are in Xyz having a blast at the party with Grace, Gloria isn't taking part in the celebration and is helping rebuild the razed city. Still, she is wearing the dress she got for the evening. It's a light blue shirt that reaches her ankles, a purple top, with black shoes, and gold bracelets decorating her arm. Attached to her the gold bracelets is a red cape.

Or at least that is how she is dressed when she enters the maze. It feels weird for her to be in such attire, then the purple gem of her bracelet glows and she is back in her regular clothes, the ones she obtained when she became a Lancer. She knows from the Academy's files that Yuri used to attend to the gardens apart from dueling and being sent on capture missions.

Coming upon an archway in the gardens that leads to a fountain her bracelet starts glowing again. The silhouette of a boy with purple-and-pink-hair with pinkish-purple eyes wearing clothes similar to that of an officer's with light blue pants, black boots, a purple shirt and jacket, and pink-ribbon tie. The only thing missing is the red cape.

At the same time she looks at him he looks up from a glowing pink card in his hand, both of their eyes staring at each other, surprised that they are seeing each other. "Yuri!"

"Serena!" They both say the other's names at the same moment; unaware that across the dimensions Dark Rebellion is glowing purple as Ruri's bracelet shines when she and Yuto are near the gym's entrance. Clear Wing glows green as does Rin's bracelet when they are both close to a ramen shop that sells their favorite flavors, pork and beef. Finally, Odd-Eyes and Zuzu's bracelet glows when they both cross the floor that is in front of the stage in their school's gym.

None of them believing what they are seeing. If they are seeing their Zarc/Ray counterpart that didn't survive. . . .

Does that mean they are being given a chance for one final goodbye or does that mean that everyone that they thought they lost can somehow be saved?

In shock and awe, Zuzu calls Leo and Declan to have them come and see it, her father and Yuya's parents all being chaperones for the school's dance and came rushing to her side when seeing her bracelet glow. As did Kite, Allen, Saya, and Shay when they see Ruri staring at air only to see Yuto. Crow, Jack, and Shinji respectively ran to Yugo's and Rin's side when they just see them staring at the ramen stands menu in shock.

Declan quickly suggest that he, Leo, Zuzu and the others get back to LID to figure out what is happening. Yuya decides to do the same in his part of Pendulum, after all, he may have lost people close to him but none of the buildings disappeared.


End file.
